Pirates of the Caribbean: The whole story
by Lilagirl
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow and his sister Lily Sparrow embark on the classic journey. Basically the same story only with Lily along . R&R please! JackLiz, WillOC
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, we seem to have a bit of a leak..." Lily Sparrow commented. Her long, braided, brown hair was getting into her face and her sea green eyes twinkled as she addressed her brother.

Jack Sparrowsighed and said, "Start bailing out water then."

Lily giggled and grabbed a bucket. Her and Jack were sailing to the beautiful city of Port Royal with one thing on their mind, a ship. "Jack I don't think Anamaria will like this very much." She laughed.

Jack's eye twitched and he rubbed his cheek absentmindedly. Then they both noticed dead, hanging pirates. Hanging from a cave entrance.

Both Sparrows removed their hats and stood up.

"Pirates ye be warned...hmm thanks for the warning." Lily grinned at the sign. Jack chuckled in return.

Their ship was gaining water fast so both Sparrows climbed up to the crows nest to stand until they reached the port. Lily noticed the odd looks they were getting as they sank into the harbor but she giggled again.

They set foot on land and started walking towards town when the port master stopped them.

"Hold up their you!" They stopped and turned. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock," Lily shot him a look suggesting he was insane while both Jack and the port master looked at Jack and Lily's sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your names."

Jack thought for a moment and said, "What's say you to three shillings...and we forget the name?"

There was unmistakable greed in the port masters eyes as he replied, "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Miss Smith."

Lily smiled at him and walked off with Jack, but not before grabbing a satchel of coins from the port masters desk.

"Jack everyone seems to be at the fort...the ships may be unguarded." Lily grinned.

"Aye, let's go then."

They snuck to the navy ships and Lily noticed two navy men guarding the Dauntless. '_Should be easy._" She thought.

So they started walking towards the Dauntless as if they owned the place but they couldn't get past the two stooges.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Theskinny barked.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Jack slurred. He tried to move past the guards but they didn't move so he changed his tactics. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Theskinny one looked abashed but said, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems that a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." Jack slurred.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." The fat one proudly said.

Lily, who was rolling her eyes, decided to incercept the conversation. "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl." She grinned when the two guards started chuckling.

"Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." The fat one laughed.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." The skinny one argued.

'_Who are these two?_" Lily thought annoyed.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it!"

At this point both Jack and Lily were extremely bored and annoyed with these two.

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Jack nodded towards the Dauntless to Lily and they both slipped to the ship.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"No." The skinny one grinned. Then he frowned and thought about what he just said.

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship as can match the Interceptor… " The fat one noticed Jack and Lily were gone so he looked onto the ship.

Lily was smiling with her hands on the wheel while Jack looked at the two guards.

The skinny one ran up first and pointed his gun at both Sparrows. "Hey! You! Get away from there."

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mates." The fat one added.

"We're sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Jack grinned.

"What are your names?" The fat one demanded.

"Smith. Or Smithey if you like." Lily replied hotly.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal?" The fat one barked.

"Yeah and no lies!" The skinny one added.

"Well, then, I confess, it is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack chuckled.

"I said no lies." The skinny one said.

The fat one stared at Lily and Jack then murmered, "I think he's telling the truth..."

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us." The skinny one argued.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack smiled.

The skinny one looked confused so Lily said, "By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Mullroy and that's Murtogg." The fat one, Mullroy, introduced.

Lily nodded and sat down on the side of the boat. From her position she could see two people talking on the top of the battlement but she didn't care. '_When is Jack gonna rid us of these idiots?' _She thought annoyed. Then she sighed when she heard Jack spin a tale to keep the morons preoccupied.

Suddenly Lily spied the woman from atop the battlement fall off.

"Jack!" She shouted. Jack looked around when he heard the splash in the water.

"You gonna be saving her then?" He asked Mullroy.

"I can't swim!" Mullroy replied. Jack looked at Murtogg who shook his head.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." He sighed. He took off his coat and his effects and handed them to Lily. "Stay up here Lily." He commanded before jumping into the water.

Lily noticed a lot of Navy men running down so she sighed and watched her brother struggle with the woman. Then he dragged her onto the deck and Mullroy rushed over to both of them.

"She's not breathing!" Mullroy panicked.

"Move!" Jack pulled out his dagger and cut the corset from the womans chest. Right away the woman sprang to life and started breathing.

"Bloody corsets." Lily growled.

"Never would have thought of that." Mullroy smiled.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack commented. Then he noticed the medallion on the womans neck. "Where did you get that?" He asked fingering it.

Before the woman could respond swords were pointed at both Jack and Lily.

"On your feet." The commadore, or so Lily assumed, commanded to Jack. Jack stood up wearily and walked back to Lily.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" The Governorasked rushing over to the woman.

"Yes i'm fine." Elizabeth gasped.

The Governor noticed Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset who quickly threw it away and pointed at Jack. "Shoot him!" Swann barked.

"Father! Commadore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth barked.

Norrington sighed and nodded to his men, who put thier swords away.

Lily sighed in relief and smiled at Elizabeth along with Jack who nodded at her.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington said holding out his hand to Jack.

Jack stared at it for a moment then shook it. Norrington grabbed his wrist and pulled up the shirt sleeve.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" He smirked.

Swann smiled and said, "Hang him."

Jack glared at both of them as Norrington said, "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons." Then he pulled Jack's sleeve farther back and said, "Well well well, Jack Sparrow."

Lily growled and pulled Jack's arm back and said, "Captian Jack Sparrow to you."

Norrington blinked as if noticing her for the first time. "And you would be?"

"Lily Sparrow. His sister." She snapped.

Norrington nodded and said, "As it is against my beliefs to arrest a woman you have commited many crimes in which you need to answer for." Then he turned back to Jack. "I don't see your ship, _captain._"

"We're in the market, as it were." Jack slurred.

"He said they'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg said.

"Told you he was telling the truth! These are his sir." Mullroy handed Norrington Jack's effects.

"While I create a distraction you run." Jack whispered to Lily, who nodded.

"No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north..." Norrington withdrew Jack's sword and smirked. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are with out a doubt the _worst_ pirate i've ever heard of."

Jack smirked back and said, "Ah but you have heard of me."

Norrington glared and grabbed him, then he grabbed Lily's arm and walked over to Gillette.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth snapped following them. "Pirate of not this man saved my life."

"Good to see i'm ignored." Lily mumbled.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington replied.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack growled.

"Indeed."

"Finally" Jack muttered when Gillette was done. Suddenly he threw his chains around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Lily gasped.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack grinned to Norrington. "Commedore Norrington my effects please...and my hat!"

When Norrington hesitated Jack tightened his grip in Elizabeth's neck and said, "Commadore!" Then he glanced slightly to Lily who took that as the signal to escape while everyone wasn't looking.

Lily smiled. Even if it meant getting caught himself Jack would always make sure Lily left un harmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Seriously! Well I do own Lily Sparrow since she's my OC but oh well xD

* * *

Jack grinned, "Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it?" 

"It's Miss Swann." Elizabeth growled angrily.

"Well Miss Swann if you'd be so kind." Elizabeth looked confused for a moment but then Jack's effects were dumped into her arms. "Come come dear we don't have all day."

Elizabeth glared at everyone in sight and started putting Jack's effects and things on him.

"Easy on the goods darling." Jack chuckled. He was certaintly enjoying himself.

"You're despicable." Elizabeth snapped. Although in her mind she was getting a rush of excitement, finally she had met a pirate.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." Elizabeth had to agree with that, even though she didn't outloud. Suddenly Jack turned her back around and started backing away. For some reason though Jack felt as if he wanted to take Elizabeth with him but he shook the feeling off. "Gentleman, My lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

From where Lily was she was impressed. Jack hadn't preformed an act of escape like that for a while.

"Come on Lily, run to town." Jack shouted running up to her.

Lily jumped out of her hiding spot and ran along with Jack. Once they were in town Lily spotted the blacksmith shop and suggested they go in to hide.

They went inside and quietly made sure no one was there. When they were sure Jack said, "Where did that woman get the coin?"

"I don't know." Lily replied fingering her own medallion. She too was wondering that, she could have sworn that she was the only other one besides Barbossa who had a coin.

"Ah well let's get these off." Jack said gesturing to his chains.

Lily smiled and noticed the machine. "Jack put your chains up there." She said. So she grabbed a hot poker and lightly touched the donkey with it to get him moving. When the machine was up and working she put Jack's chains up on one of the wheels and waited for the other wheel to break them. When they did she grinned again. "Ha little sister has to save you again." She teased.

Jack glared at her playfully but then heard the door open so he grabbed her and stuffed her out of sight.

A young man, who was actually quite good looking to Lily, walked in and set down his things. Then he noticed Jack and Lily's hats.

Both Lily and Jack jumped out with their swordsdrawn and made the young man step away from their hats.

"You're the ones they're hunting. The pirates." The young man said softly.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." The man snapped.

Lily grinned and said, "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse us…" She turned around but heard the man grab a sword so she turned back around.

"Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with pirates?" Jack asked stepping in front of Lily slightly since the man was pointing his sword at her.

"You threatened Miss Swann." The man glared.

"Aye I did, but only a little." He chuckled. "Run." He whispered to Lily.

"Be careful." She murmered before running out the back door. "Now where to hide?" For some reason a force was pulling her towards the Swann mansion so she went with her insticts and walked to the mansion.

Once there she snuck to the back and noticed a window open, with Elizabeth looking out of it so Lily climbed up the vines on the wall up to the window.

"Surprise!" She said when she came up. And for good measure she clamped a hand over Elizabeth's mouth to keep her from screaming. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly.

Elizabeth nodded so Lily let go of her mouth. "Why may I ask have you climbed up my wall to see me?" She asked.

"Where did you get the medallion?"

"From a...friend." Elizabeth said nervously.

"Come on Liz work with me, what friend? Where did your friend get it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know where he got it! I found it on him when I first met him." The Elizabeth re-told the story of when she first met Will Turner.

"And I took it because I thought he was a pirate and I didn't want him killed." She finished.

"By any chance is he a blacksmith?" Lily asked. Wheels were turning ever so slightly in her head.

"Yes..."

"Ah ha! I knew he seemed familier." Lily grinned. "Me and Jack had the...displeasure...of meeting him. Jack is probably still dueling him now."

Elizabeth gasped and said, "Dueling! Why? Will will get hurt!"

"Calm down Lizzy, he seems more then capable of protecting himself. Besides he said he was dueling Jack cause Jack threatened you." Lily scoffed. Then something popped into her consious so she added, "By the way you know Jack wouldn't have shot or harmed you right? He may be many things, including a pirate, but he would never harm a woman."

"Yes I figured as much. He seemed different from what i've read about him though." Elizabeth muttered.

"Aye, books don't do a person justice." Lily agreed.

A knock on the door inturrupted their talk and Lily jumped into the closet.

"Come in!" Elizabeth said breathlessly.

"Ah Elizabeth! You'll be pleased to know that Jack Sparrow has been captured. He's being held at the Fort." Governor Swann said happily.

"Oh-um that's good father." Elizabeth smiled.

Governor Swann smiled back and left.

"Jack!" Lily gasped. She ran out of the closet and turned to Elizabeth. "Do not under any curcumstances take that medallion off. The gold calls to them so they'll be back." She grabbed her sword and put it on Elizabeth's bed. "Here protect yourself the best you can with it."

Elizabeth nodded, she was a bit confused but was also touched that a pirate cared what happened to her. "Lily!" She suddenly gasped.

Lily turned around and looked at Elizabeth.

"Tell your brother...no hard feelings..." Elizabeth said softly. "And tell him it was an honour to meet him."

Lily chuckled and climbed down. She ran strait to the fort and snuck in.

"Jack! Jack where are you?" She whispered, ignoring the other cell mates who were cat calling her.

"Lily! What are ye doing here?" Jack asked.

"I'm here to rescue you of course!" Lily laughed.

"Good luck, the damn dog has the keys." Jack growled pointing to the mutt on the other side of the room.

"Good doggie, give Lily the keys and she'll get you a bone." Lily crooned to the dog. The dog seemed amused but he ran off.

"Damn dog." Both Lily and Jack grumbled. Then Lily remembered what Liz said, "By the way Jack, Lizzy says no hard feelings and it was an honour to meet you."

Jack chuckled and said, "Good woman. Although she seems a bit to independent."

Lily was about to respond but sheheard someone coming to she ran behind a pillar and snuck out.

* * *

Yay two chapters . How do like it so far? Long enough? Short enough? R&R and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily went to the local pub and was surprised to see that it was nothing like the pubs in Tortuga. There were respectable waitress's, a ton of navy men and not a lot of rum.

'_Eunichs_.' She thought. Most of them probably were anyway. So she sat down, ordered a rum and layed her head on the table. Not long afterwards she fell into a light sleep.

**_Dream_**

_"Jack?" Lily shouted. It was pitch black except for Lily._

_"Lily..." A voice whispered._

_"Jack?"_

_Images suddenly flashed by, Barbossa, the crew, what they did to her. All of them flashing over and over._

_"No...Stop!" Lily shouted angrily. These were memories she did NOT wanna re-visit._

_The images slowed down and shifted suddenly. Will Turner, Bootstrap, Elizabeth. The images of Elizabeth stuck suddenly._

_"Elizabeth? What about her?"_

_"She's in danger, it calls to them. She has one." The medallion flashed suddenly then dissapeared. "Go Lily! Go! NOW!"_

"Liz!" Lily shouted waking up. It was dark out now and Lily heard cannon fire in the distance. She ran out of the pub and looked to the bay. "Oh no, the Black Pearl!"

Lily ran to the governor's house and ran up the vine wall. "Liz! You here!"

"Lily! What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked jumping out of bed.

"They're coming." Lily said hurredly, "They followed me. I have one too so they need it." She hastily ran out the door.

"Lily where are you going? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked following her.

A knock on the door inturrupted Lily from answering. Before she could warn the doorman he opened it.

"Ello chum." A voice greeted. The doorman was dead on the floor in about two seconds.

Lily growled and ushered Elizabeth back upstairs.

"Miss Elizabeth! They've come to kidnap you!" A maid whispered urgently. She noticed Lily and gasped.

"Look Estrella they haven't seen you, hide and the first chance you get run to the fort." Elizabeth ordered before Lily grabbed her and ran into another room.

Lily locked the door and took her sword out. Elizabeth also had the sword Lily gave her earlier.

"Do you know how to use that?" Lily asked.

"Not very well." Elizabeth confessed.

"Alright well then you stay close." Lily said looking around for an escape route. When she saw there was none she told Elizabeth to hide.

"But won't they kidnap you instead?" Elizabeth asked getting into the pantry.

"No, i'm going to hide too. Once they get in here i'll create a distraction by running out. You should be safe then." Lilyreplied closing the pantry door.

"Be careful." Elizabeth whispered.

Lily ducked underneath the table and waited. When Pintell and Ragetti busted in she gasped and ran out.

"Oi! Get back 'ere!" Pintell shouted.

Lily ran downstairs and prayed that they were following her. Once she was out of the house she looked back and indeed a few pirates were chasing her so she ran into the town.

"Duck!" Will shouted. Lily ducked and heard a sword swish above her. She jumped up and said, "You!"

"You're welcome." Will snapped.

Lily knew the pirates couldn't die but she still fought along with Will. Then she heard someone shout her name, it sounded like Elizabeth. When she looked up she saw Elizabeth being ushered to the Pearl.

"Lily! Will!" Elizabeth shouted before being silenced.

"Liz!" Lily replied. Before she could run after Liz however she got struck in the head by someone and fell to the ground. A few seconds later Will went down beside her. Also un-concious.

* * *

"Ow..." Will grumbled waking up. He rubbed his head and heard someone stir beside him. When he looked he noticed it was Sparrow's sister... 

"What's your name again?" He mumbled to himself. Will searched his brain for her name but he couldn't find it. So he lifted up her sleeve and looked for a clue for her name.

* * *

Lily groaned and opened her eyes.'_What happened? Oh yeah! Elizabeth!_' 

She felt someone brushing her rightarm so she shot out her other arm and grabbed the hand.

"Who-oh it's you." She grumbled. She covered up her tatoo and huffed.

"A sparrow and a lily...so your name is Lily Sparrow?" Will asked.

Lily nodded silently and got up. "So i'm assuming you saw that Liz got captured?"

"Yes, come we're going to see the Commadore." Will said getting up and walking towards the fort.

"Bad idea mate, in case you didn't notice by now i'm a pirate. And pirates aren't exactly welcome at the fort." Lily replied following him.

"Then stay outside."

Lily huffed but stayed back while Will ran into the fort.

About five minutes later Will walked out looking extremely aggitated.

"Let me guess...they don't exactly care?" Lily sighed.

"Do you or Jack know how to find the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"Maybe..."

"I need you to lead me to it."

"Well unfortunatly for you only Jack can find it. I have no idea where it is." Lily grinned.

"Will he help me?" Will asked getting more irritated.

Lily raised her eyebrow and said, "And why would he help you?"

"Because I could get him out." Will replied.

"Alright Turner, if you get my brother out of prison we'll help ye. Do we have an accord?" Lily held out her hand for Will.

Will shook it and smiled, "Agreed."

* * *

Well what do you think? xD R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie here's chappy four i think i update a lot don't you? xD

* * *

"Jack come on we're getting ye out." Lily said running to Jack's cell. 

"Lily! I saw the pearl attack yesterday, are you alright?" Jack asked, ignoring what she said.

"Yes yes Jack i'm fine. Like I said we're getting you out."

Jack smiled until he spotted Will. "What's he doing here?"

"Jack meet William Turner." Lily slurred slyly.

Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "Turner huh, alright then get me out."

"Hold on Sparrow. There's a deal I made with your sister and you need to agree to it." Will snapped.

"Deal? What deal?"

"Alright Jack I said that if Turner here gets you out we'll take him to the Black Pearl to save Elizabeth." Lily said quickly.

"Oh well ok I agree." Jack slurred.

Will nodded, grabbed a bench and put it into a slot on the cell door. He and Lily heaved and the door broke off.

"Come on, someone would have heard that." Will said.

"Not without my effects." Jack replied running over to his stuff.

All three ran out of the Fort quietly and ran to the port.

"Ok Jack what ship?" Lily whispered.

"We're gonna steal a ship?" Will asked incredeously.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jack said pointing to the Dauntless. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will said earnestly.

"Oh good, no worries, then." Lily smiled.

They snuck under a canoe and started running into the ocean. Due to the air bubble they still had air under the ship.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will scoffed.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied. To Lily he almost sounded bored.

Then Will stepped into a box underwater. Lily rolled her eyes and went under to free Will's leg from the box.

"Thank you." Will said when she came back up.

Lily nodded and continued following Jack's lead.

Once they climbed up the back of the Dauntless, which was no small task if you'll believe it, they snuck behind Gillette.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship." Jack shouted.

"Aye, avast!" Will added.

Both Lily and Jack looked at Will annoyingly. Will just gave a what-did-I-do look back.

"This ship cannot be crewed by three people. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette laughed along with his crew.

Jack and Lily pointed their pistols at Gillette's head and Jack said, "Son…We're Captains Lily andJack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Gillette pretty much ran to the life boats at that point. Along with his crew.

"Alright Jack lets get started." Lily grinned slyly.

Jack nodded and sent Will to work with the sails.

Lily meanwhile snuck over and dissabled the rudder chains.

"Jack here they come!" She shouted a few minutes later spotting the Interceptor sailing towards them. She grabbed Will's arm and ran over to the side of the ship. "Here." She handed him a rope and grabbed her own.

Jack joined them a moment later. "Let's go." He said grabbing a rope of his own.

They swung over when the Interceptor was next to them. Will quickly cut off the ropes that would help the navy get back and Lily kicked the board off while Jack set sail.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack called to Norrington.

Lily ducked when the Navy started firing. She was about to jump up and fire at them back but Will grabbed her arm and said, "It's not worth it."

"They're firing at us." Lily snapped. But suddenly the shooting stopped. She glared at Will and climbed the mast to sit up in the crow's nest.

'_What is going on with me? Why is that whelp making me feel...weird?_' She thought angrily.

Meanwhile Will was wondering about Lily so he turned to Jack. "Jack has Lily always been so..."

"Independent? Piratish? Snappy?" Jack offered.

"Yeah."

"No not always. In fact before we turned to piracy she was very sweet." Jack sighed.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"She'll tell ye if she wants to. I can't tell ye." Jack replied.

Will nodded and looked up towards the crow's nest.

'_Maybe he's better then the rest? No! No man can be trusted unless it's Jack._' Lily growled to herself. She heard someone climb up the mast and assumed it was Jack.

"What do you want Jack?" She sighed.

"I'm not Jack." Will chuckled sitting next to her.

"Oh no what do you want?" Lily snapped.

"Jack told me before you became a pirate you were sweeter. What made you two turn to piracy?" Will asked curiously.

"None of your buisness!" Lily replied shortly. She wanted to bad to push him off the mast but passed up the opportunity.

Will kept sitting there so she huffed and said, "My parents died when I was eleven. Then Jack and I took our ship and set sail for piracy."

"Oh...i'm sorry. My parents both died when I was young also."

"I don't need your pity." Lily growled. "And Jack wants you for something, so get out of my sight."

Will looked down and indeed Jack was waving his arms and gesturing for Will to come down. "Alright, but even if you don't need pity...you need a friend." He said before sliding down a rope.

'_I have two friends, Jack and Elizabeth. I have enough._' Lily thought. But a nagging voice inside was telling her quite the opposite.

* * *

Yay R&R I love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has a lot more...descriptions xD I re-read all my chapters and noticed not a lot of descriptions of things...just mostly talk. So enjoy

* * *

Lily sighed and started thinking about when she and Jack were young, living in the lap of luxery in, ironically, Port Royal. She was always playing with boys and getting in trouble for it. People thought she had a problem but Lily liked playing with boys because they were tough. Girls were so prissy and snotty, for some reason boys weren't. Maybe it was because they didn't wear flashy dresses and jewelry... 

'_I could have used a friend like Elizabeth back then. Maybe that's why we clicked instantly...she needed me when she was little and I needed her..._' Lily thought curiously. Then she looked down on the deck and decided she calmed down enough to help Jack and the whelp, whom she refused to call by name.

"When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will was saying. Lily sighed and knew where this was going.

"Is that so?" Jack muttered.

"My father, Will Turner. Lily only agreed to help me because I told her my name, you two knew my father didn't you?" Will asked.

"Yeah we knew him. He went by Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill most of the time though. He was a good man, very good pirate." Lily smiled.

"I swear you look just like him." Jack added.

"My father wasn't a pirate...he was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will snapped.

"Hewas a pirate, a scallywag." Jack replied impatiently.

"My father was NOT a pirate." Will drew his sword and instantly Lily had her swordto his neck.

"Do...not...threaten...my...brother."She growled.

"Put it away luv, you too Turner." Jack said, "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't win. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Will replied angrily. He saw Lily put his sword away so she mentally sighed with relief. He didn't want to hurt her nor did he want her to hurt him.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?"Jack swung around a sail and it hit Will and knocked him overboard but Will grabbed it before he could fall.

"Now that you're just hanging there pay attention," Lily said.

"The only rules out here are these-what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do." Jack added.

"Us for instance, we could let you drown." smirked Lily. The thought kind of enthused her but she pushed it back.

"But we can't sail into Tortuga all by our onesy, savvy?" Jack said swinging the sail back. He put Will's sword on Will's chest and added, "So can you sail under the command of pirates...or can't you?"

Will looked confused for a moment but then took his sword back and said, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack mimicked.

"Alright..." Will said. He honestly wasn't paying attention to Jack, he was looking at Lily. Who was tieing up something on the sails. '_Why am I feeling like this? Don't I love Elizabeth?_' Will thought confused. In his heart he was wishing and hoping Elizabeth loved him but in his head he was feeling something for this attractive woman pirate. She was everything he wasn't. Firey, wild, unpredictable, untameble like the sea...plus she loved to sail.

Meanwhile Lily was thinking both of Will and of her parents. Will reminded her of Bootstrap who reminded her of her father. When she and Jack were captains of the Black Pearl Bootstrap almost became her second father. He always watched out for her until the mutiny...then he betrayed her. Just like her mother did when she was little.

"Lily, could I talk to ye?" Jack asked coming up to her.

"What?"

"Maybe you could...open up...to Turner." Jack said uncertainly.

"Why!"

"Well he's a good man...good sailor and just like his father. You seemed to enjoy his fathers company." Jack replied knowingly.

"Jack, Bootstrap almost became another father. You know that. I know that. Will is to young to become another father. And I don't want him to be anything." Lily growled. She did not need her brother giving her advice, especially since she always gave advice to him. Which by the way he never took.

"Alright. But sooner or later you'll need to open up to someone sides me." Jack said walking away to take the wheel.

'_Does he want me to open up to Will? I thought he didn't like Will very much._' Lily thought confused. Then she sighed and climbed back up the mast. Nightime was coming and she wanted to fall asleep close to the stars and the moon.

"Jack i'm turning in!" She shouted. Jack waved his hand in dismissel so Lily smiled and layed down in the crows nest.

Will watched her climb up the mast and wondered how many times she'd done that before. Then he decided to go say good night to her. He climbed the mast and looked into the crows nest quietly.

"What do you want Will?" Lily asked suddenly, scaring Will out of his wits.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked clutching his chest.

"You make a lot of noise. And besides if you were Jack you would have climbed up and snatched my blanket away." Lily giggled.

"I was just coming up to say good night, so good night." Will said sheepishly. He was about to leave but a nagging question blurted out of his mouth before he could stop it, "What happened to your parents?"

Lily narrowed her eyes and said, "Our father died of a disease from Africa and our mother died of a broken heart."

Will nodded and said, "Was your father a pirate?"

"Yeah, he was a damn good one too." Lily said proudly. "He taught me and Jack everything he knew before he died. But when he died Jack and I decided to take up the family buisness, so to speak." She didn't know why she was blurting out everything about her past but it came so easily.

"Why are you and Jack so proud of pirating? It's stealing, lieing and cheating." Will asked curiously.

"Yes it's all that but it's also freedom." Lily explained. "When you get on a ship you can go wherever you want in the world, do whatever you want and say whatever you want. Wether it be a merchant ship or a pirate ship. Sailors everywhere feel it when they step onto a ship. Freedom. The wind, the sea, the wide open skies."

"I never thought of it like that." Will murmered.

"Most never do. They think ships are just transports from one country to the next. But pirates, and most merchant sailors, feel the same way Jack and I do." Lily sighed.

"You're quite an amazing woman do you know that?" Will chuckled. He bowed as best he could then climbed down the mast.

"I am?..." Lily whispered after he left.

* * *

How was it? Reviews make me hoppy So R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Heya, another chapter xD I seem toupdate a lot don't I?

* * *

"Lily we're porting now!" Jack shouted up to the crows next. 

Lily stirred slightly at hearing him but ignored him. More sleep ment a much better day. Then she heard someone run up the mast so she pretended to be in deep sleep.

"Lily, Jack told me to get you up." Will said softly. He knew she was pretending, it was a tactic Elizabeth had used many times before. When she didn't stir he took her hand and lifted up the sleeve slightly. He saw the P etched into her skin, and then the Sparrow clutching a Lily in it's mouth and then surprisingly another P, only that one was upside down.

'_What does that mean?_' He thought. From what he knew the East India Trading Company marked pirates with a hot iron to show people they're pirates but he never heard of them putting it upside down.

"It signals i'm a woman pirate." Lily muttered. Again she scared Will out of his mind.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

"They marked it on me to tell people i've disgraced my gender. To tell people i'm a woman who has a mind of her own." Lily explained. She wasn't looking sad or angry. Just annoyed. But not at Will for once.

"Oh..." Will didn't know much else to say. He just continued to stare at her.

"What are you staring at Turner?" Lily growled. Obviously she wasn't a morning person.

"It's Will...Lily." Will said before climbing back down. When he was back on deck he found Jack watching him. Will didn't care, he didn't much like Jack. He seemed less trustworthy then Lily although a bit less hostile also. '_I wonder why Lily is like that. Jack isn't hostile often. Although they're both pirates._'

"She told you both our parents died didn't she?" Jack's voice cut through Will's thoughts.

"What? Oh yes she told me last night that your father died of an illness and your mother died of grief. I'm sorry." Will replied.

Jack tutted and sighed, "Well she lied, our father did die of an illness but our mother ran off after he died. Firgured without him she wouldn't be rich anymore so she shouldn't stick around."

"Oh..." Will seemed to be at a loss for words a lot around these pirates.

"Aye, but it's still a touchy subject with her so don't bring it up." Jack advised.

"Are we docking any time soon?" Lily asked coming up to them. She heard what Jack said but she didn't care. Will didn't need a full explanation nor the truth. So she didn't give it to him.

"Aye let's go. Lady's first." Jack smirked. He followed Lily off the ship and noticed Will moving closer to her when he saw a bunch of other pirates.

"I tell ya, if every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack laughed to Will. He caught sight of a woman and said, "Scarlett!" A moment later he got slapped. He got a repeat proformance from Giselle.

"Getting to know them again ay Jack?" Lily giggled.

"Shut up." Jack mumbled. He rubbed his cheek and started grumbling about the madness of women.

All three of them walked to a farm, grabbed a bucket of water each and went inside. Lily saw Gibbs sleeping and dumbed her water on him at the same time as Jack.

"Ah! Curse ye for breathing ye slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted waking up and drawing a dagger.

Lily giggled and waved at him.

"Mothers love, Jack, Lily! You two should know better then to wake a man while he's sleeping. It's bad luck." Gibbs said.

"Ah but fortunatlyI know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack chuckled.

Gibbs looked confused but then shook his head and said, "Aye, that'll about do it." Then Will threw his bucket of water on him. "Blast it i'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will replied sheepishly.

They went to the pub and made sure to get a table in the back. Lily dodged the drunks and stood with Will. She had no reason to talk with Gibbs, she knew Jack would do all the talking. So she stayed beside Will and glared off any sluts who came near.

"Lily, why did you lie to me when you told me of your parents?" Will asked quietly.

"Because. You don't need to know anything about my past so I didn't tell you." Lily growled.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve to be treated like this Lily?" Will snapped. He was beggining to get annoyed with her, something he usually didn't do.

"You exsist! You persist! You continue to poke and prod me with your questions!" Lily shouted. Fortunatly no one heard her besides Will. She sighed and walked out of the pub. '_I need to get out of there before I kill him._' She thought angrily.

"Lily wait up!" She heard Will shout from behind her.

"What do you want from me? I'm a pirate! I cheat, lie, steal and kill! That's who I am! I don't need your friendship, your pity or you! Ok? Don't you get it?" Lily shouted angrily. "You think you can become my friend but in reality I have no friends except for Jack and maybe Elizabeth! I don't need anyone else in my life, especially someone like you!"

"You don't mean that. I know you don't. Last night I saw a different side of you that i'm sure not a lot of people have seen. You seemed to care, and you talked to passionatly about freedom." Will said softly.

"Why do you want to be my friend so much?" Lily cried.

"Because even though you're a pirate I trust you. You're passionate, caring when you want to be, protective of the people you love, fiery and being very attractive doesn't hurt either." Will teased.

Lily laughed a bit at that then sighed. Maybe it was time to open up her heart to another male. "You want to know the truth?" Will nodded, "Alright. When I was eleven and Jack was fourteen our father caught a illness from Africa, where he had been plundering. He was sick for the longest time but he made a will right before he died. He gave us his ship, his gold, his house, everything. And because of that our mother decided to leave."

"What happened?"

"About two weeks after our father died we heard a noise in the kitchen. We ran in, swords drawn, and saw a note on the table but not our mother. The note said she was sick of taking care of us and that she only stuck around because our father was rich and he said we needed a mother. She also said that she may try and find us when we were older, to see how we turned out, but no promises. She betrayed us and for that she is dead in my mind."

"Lily i'm really-"

"I don't need your pity! I told you this already!" Lily cried. Tears were flowing down her cheeks but she turned away so that Will couldn't see them. She was extremely surprised when Will wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry on him.

"I know you don't want it but i'll say it anyway, i'm sorryLily." He whispered.

Lily cried a little bit longer but then just settled into his embrace. "Will..." But she didn't know what else to say.

Will looked down at her and smiled. He leaned in slightly but didn't go any further, he had just made Lily his friend and he didn't wanna push it. But he was surprised when Lily leaned in also. Their lips were about to touch but Lily sprang away suddenly.

She had heard Jack coming so she sprang away and tried to look normal.

"Ay you two, what are ye doing?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Getting to know eachother a little better." Lily replied huffily.

Jack seemed satisfied with that answer so he said, "Alright, get to the ship both of you. We'll meet our crew tomarrow." Then he left.

Lily followed him without looking at Will but she was burning with a sudden urge to turn around and kiss him senseless. But she ignored it. She didn't need anymore conflict in her life.

'_Am I falling in love with her?_' Will thought following her.

* * *

Oooh o.o some romance is building! R&R and tell me how it is!


	7. Chapter 7

"Feast your eyes captains. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said proudly.

Lily raised an eyebrow and started studying all of the sailors.

"**_This_** is your able bodied crew?" Will scoffed.

Jack glared at him slightly then looked at one of the sailors. "You, sailor."

"Mr. Cotton, sir" Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked. When Cotton didn't say anything Lily jumped in and said, "Mr. Cotton, answerman!"

"Uh he's a mute captains. Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained his parrot to talk for him." Gibbs said. Cotton opened his mouth to reveal a half cut tongue and Lily winced.

"Mr. Cottons...parrot, same question." She said feeling foolish.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot sqwauked.

"Mostly we figure that means yes." Gibbs chuckled.

"Course it does." Jack grinned. "Happy now?" He asked Will, who was looking very annoyed.

"Well you've proven they're mad!" Will replied.

"And what's the benifit for us?" A womans voice shouted from down the line.

Jack and Lily perked up and approached the woman carefully. Lily knew Jack was praying it wasn't Anamaria. He lifted the womans hat up and sighed, "Anamaria!"

She slapped him and said, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Jack started but was cut off again by her slapping him...again. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bring it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"Er you'll get another one!"

"I will!" Anamaria threatened.

"A better one." Will helped.

"Yes a better one." Jack grinned.

"That one." Will pointed to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack looked and paled, "That one!"

"Aye that one, what say you all?" Lily shouted.

"Aye!" The crew replied.

Anamaria grinned at Lily, snatched her hat back from Jack and walked off.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs said.

"What am I, a duck?" Lily barked.

"It'll be far worse not to have her." Jack replied. He patted Lily on the shoulder, grinned and walked to the ship.

Lily huffed and followed him.

"Ay Lily! How's my baby cousin doing?" Anamaria asked slinging her arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I'm alright. How ye been?" Lily replied.

"Same as always."

Lily nodded and watching Will come on board, she giggled silently when he tripped over some rope on the ground.

"So who's the whelp who offered up this ship for Jack?" Anamaria asked.

"That's Will Turner..." Lily replied absentmindedly.

"Aye Will Turner ay, what's he doing here?"

"He's trying to find the Black Pearl. As are we all." Lily sighed. She missed her ship.

Anamaria noticed Lily staring off into space so she smiled and climbed up the mast tokeep a lookout. '_She obviously needs some time alone._' She thought.

'_Don't kid yourself Lily, he doesn't have any feelings what so ever for you. He only needs your help because he's trying to find Elizabeth. He loves her not you._' Lily's inner voice said.For once Lily listened to her inner voice. Everyone who saw Will and Elizabeth knew they were in love with eachother. Falling for Will would just be foolish and lead to heart break. Something Lily needed no more of.

"Oi Lily!" Jack barked surprising Lily.

"Aye?"

"A storm is coming, tighten up the ship then go below deck for a bit." Jack ordered.

"Ay ay captain!" Lily giggled. She helped everyone batten down the hatches then pranced downstairs.

"Hey Lily." Will said when she came down.

"Will, what are you doing down here?" Lily asked plopping into a chair. She had to admit the navy had very good and comfertable furniture.

"Relaxing." Will chuckled also sitting down.

"On a pirate ship ye shouldn't relax. Ye should be working." Lily scoffed.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Following the captains orders."

"I thought you were a captain."

Lily growled softly. She hated Will's logic but she loved bantering with him. It was so much fun. "Aye I am, but he still is my older brother."

"Ah but you seem to be in charge most of the time." Will smirked. "So why should you follow his orders now?"

"Because I want to." Lily snapped.

"Ok ok no need to get offensive." Will laughed. He also loved bantering with Lily, it was refreshing.

Lily sighed, leaned back and closed her eyes. She was in the mood for a nice long sleep but she had a feeling it wasn't coming any time soon. Already she could hear thunder and the waves picking up. The wind seemed to be picking up also, making the ocean pound against the ship like rocks. To Lily it was pure music.

"Will get up on deck and help everyone." Lily ordered with her eyes still shut.

Will got up, walked over quietly and went behind Lily. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You aren't my captain yet."

Lily jumped slightly and opened her eyes but Will had already left. '_What the-?_' She thought. Was she dreaming? Did Will actually do that?

"Life is so confusing." She sighed. She layed down on two chairs and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lily wake up! Jack wants you." Will said shaking Lily. '_This seems familier._' He thought chuckling.

"Go away. Tell him to go jump over board." Lily snapped sleepily.

Will chuckled and figured out a way to wake her up. He grinned evilly and started tickling Lily in her sides.

"Ah! Get away whelp!" Lily shouted, but she was giggling insanely. How could Will have found out her weak spot?

"Not until you get up." Will laughed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Lily giggled.

Will pulled her up on her feet and realised the position they were in. His hands were around her waist and her hands rested on his chest.

Lily inhaled quickly and looked up at Will shyly. It was the first time in a long time she had been in a mans embrace and even before it was usually unwanted. Suddenly she found herself kissing Will passionately. And the most surprising thing was that Will was kissing her back. He started out slow, making sure to not do anything she didn't want him to and she found that incredibly cute. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

'_Am I dreaming? Or am I really kissing Lily Sparrow?_' Will was thinking blissfully. He licked her lips slightly and gained access into her mouth. Sucking on her tounge slightly he smiled as she moaned in pleasure.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke them out of their kiss. They sprang apart and Lily said, "Aye?"

"Come on Lily! You and Will are needed on deck!" Anamaria voice shouted from on the other side of the door.

"Ay ay Anamaria, we're coming!" Lily replied. She turned back to Will and smiled. "Should we go?"

Will smiled back and replied, "Aye milady, let's go." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room with Lily in tow.

"Will come here lad!" Gibbs said struggling with some rope.

When Will left Lily climbed up the mast and sighed. She felt geniunly happy for the first time in years. All because of some man.

Meanwhile on deck Will was also feeling happy but curious.

"How is it Jack came by that compass?" He asked Gibbs.

"Not a lot's known about Jack orLily Sparrow before they turned up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before i'd met them. Back when they were captains of the Black Pearl." Gibbs spilled.

"They failed to mention that..." Will said shocked.

"Well, they play things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the journey the first mate comes to them and says everythings an equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure so Jack gives up their bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. The marooned Jack and Lily on an island and left them to die. But not before they had their sick fun with Lily." Gibbs spat.

"They raped her?" Will growled. That gave him another reason to dispise those pirates.

"Aye, but she's probably forgotten it by now." Gibbs assured Will.

Lily, who heard everything, growled to herself. '_How dare he tell anyone that! Hmph forget, yeah right. Would he ever forget being raped? I didn't think so._' She thought viciously. She had only been 14 when it happened. It was the most horrible day of her life, next to the day their father died.

"Lily! Let's go luv!" Jack called from on deck.

Lily sighed and climbed back down. "We going ashore then?"

"Aye, Will is, of course, coming with us." Jack replied leading her to a life boat.

"Lily, Gibbs told me what happened." Will didn't say he was sorry but his voice held remorse and pity.

"I know." Lily snapped. "And I want you to forget what he said. I told you before that I don't need your pity and I certainly don't want you tothink i'm vunurable."

"Lily you know I would never think ill of you." Will said putting his hand on hers.

Lily huffed and sat down. She noticed Jack watching them suspiciously so she stuck her tounge out at him.

"What's going on between you and Turner?" Jack whispered.

Lily hestitated, she didn't know **_what _**was going on between them. "I don't know." She replied.

"Well keep it at nothing, I won't allow you to be landed." Jack said in a finalizing tone.

"But-"

"No Lily. The sea calls us both and you know it. We belong to the sea, not the land. We had our share of land."

Lily nodded and sighed. She didn't like being landed but maybe she could convince Will that he loved sailing even more then being on land.

"Jack what code is given if the worst should happen?" Will asked a little while later after seeing a skeleton with a sword in it.

"It's a pirates code. Says any man who falls behind, is left behind." Jack answered.

"Ah no heroes amongst thieves aye?" Will spat. He tried to ignore the piercing glare Lily was giving him.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. You sprung a man from jail, commadered a ship of the fleet, sailed out of Tortuga with a bucaneer crew..." Jack paused as Will looked over the side of the boat. "And you're completely obbsessed with treasure."

They got out of the boat and Lily helped Will tie it up.

"That is not true...I am not obbsessed with treasure." Will snapped.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack murmured.

Lily and Will walked up to where Jack was and gasped. Elizabeth was standing in front of the cursed gold chest and it looked as if they were about to kill her. Lily grabbed her coin protectivly and nervously looked at Will.

"Jack!" Will whispered harshly, he tried to go rush in and save Elizabeth but both Lily and Jack held him back.

"Not yet! Wait...for the opportune moment." Jack snapped.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will growled back.

"Will shut up. Don't you trust us?" Lily asked.

"William, I know it's tough for you but stay here...and try not to do anything stupid." Jack said before prancing off.

Lily glared slightly at Will and followed her brother.

"We're not going to put Will or Elizabeth in any more danger are we?" She asked when she caught up to Jack.

"Course not." Jack smirked. They both heard something behind them so they turned around and Jack got knocked out.

"Will!" Lily whispered shocked.

"Sorry Lily, but i'm not going to be Jack's leverage." Will said before rushing off. Lily figured Will and Lily's needs were much greater then Jack's so she followed him.

Theysunk into the water and swam over behind the rock where Elizabeth was standing. When she was slapped down Lily gasped and inhaled some water.

"Liz, wake up." She whispered.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly and was about to gasp but Will put his hand over her mouth and gestured for her to come into the water. Elizabeth grabbed her coin and slunk into the water while Lily got out and sat where Elizabeth was laying.

"Lily, come on!" Will whispered urgently.

"No. I can't abandon Jack. You two go, we'll catch up I'm sure." Lily replied.

Elizabeth nodded and sunk under after saying a quick good bye and good luck. Will leaned in, kissed Lily lightly and said, "Be careful." Then followed Elizabeth under water.

* * *

Huh interesting...getting a bit more fluffy xD R&R! I suck at romance scenes just to let you know xD 


	9. Chapter 9

"Well well lads what do we have here?" Barbossa chuckled when Lily walked out from behind the hill.

"Don't ye recognize me Barbossa?" Lily growled.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow then a look of realization came across his face. "Ah Lily Sparrow. It's been about ten years since I've seen ye. Grown up a bit."

The crew chuckled but Lily glared atBarbossa defiantly. "I grew up the day you mutineed me and Jack."

"Speakin of Jack, where is he?" Barbossa asked curiously. Before Lily could respond Pintel came over with Jack in tow.

"Captain he's declared Parlay." He growled slightly. Lily tried hard not to chuckle, it was obvious Pintel didn't like the word Parlay.

"How in blazes did you two get off that island?" Barbossa asked.

"When you marooned us on that god-forsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate," Jack paused for dramatic effect then said, "We're Captains Jack and Lily Sparrow."

"Ah well I won't be makin that same mistake, again." Barbossa grabbed Lily's arm and said to the crew, "Gents ya'll remember Captain Jack Sparrow...kill him."

Jack thought quickly and to save himself and Lily he said, "The girls blood didn't work did it?" He tried to ignore Lily's shocked and sort of scared face.

Barbossa stopped, told the crew to hold fire and turned around, "You know who's blood we need." It wasn't a question.

"I know who's blood ye need." Jack repeated.

Back on the Interceptor Will was having extremely mixed thoughts. '_Do I love Lily? I thought I loved Elizabeth. Do I love both?_' In his thoughts he didn't notice Elizabeth walking up and sitting next to him.

"You love her don't you?" She asked.

Will, to say the least, was shocked. "Yes. No. I don't know."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "It's fine if you do. She's a good woman." Then Elizabeth pecked Will on the cheek and left.

'_Maybe I do love Lily after all..._'

"Jack we aren't going to put Elizabeth or Will in danger, right?" Lily asked. She had a feeling she had asked this once before.

"No luv, we're going to do a little bargining but we are not going to put Lizzy or William in harms way." Jack slurred reasuringly.

Lily nodded and followed him to Barbossa's room. When she walked in the almost cried, it looked immensely different from when it was her and Jack's room. The windows were all dirty, the curtains torn and black, the floor was moldy and everything reeked of dead body's and salt. To Lily it looked, and smelled, like hell on earth.

"Ah Lily, Jack. Sit down." Barbossa commanded. He offered them both apples, Lily declined but Jack took one heartily.

"Now how do I go about grabbing the blood I need?" Barbossa asked.

"Ah here's how things will go-" Jack sort of trailed off in Lily's brain. She didn't pay attention to the conversation at hand but instead her attention was on a picture hanging up on the wall. Even though it was caked in dust Lily could see four figures in full detail. One was her mother, all beautiful in her red satin dress with matching rudy necklace and earings. Her perfect brown hair was curled up in a bun and some curls were cascading over her shoulder. Next to her stood a man in a sailors uniform but with un tidy, caribbean locks for hair. Just like Jacks. Lily recognized him as her father.

'_They looked so happy..._' She thought sadly. Then she remembered the other two figures and almost laughed when she recognized herself and Jack. She was sitting on her fathers lap, hugging what looked like a stuffed tiger. Jack was standing in front of their mother looking sour. He never liked getting his picture taken. Especially when he had to dress up in good clothing. She didn't mind so much back then, she wore both dresses and boys clothing. Now the sight of a dress would make her gag. Lily's brown hair was almost identicle to her mothers but hers wasn't tied up in a bun. It flowed freely on her shoulders. Jack looked completely different then he did now, twelve years will do that to you, with short blackish brown hair and no beard but a slight mustache growing.

Lily moved to the picture, took it off the wall and looked at the back. **_Captain John Sparrow, Anne Sparrow, Jack Sparrow and Little Lily Sparrow _**it read in little red ink. She smiled and put the picture back, she was surprised that Barbossa had kept it up.

"Sir we're coming up on the interceptor." Bo'Sun growled in his muscular voice.

Lily was knocked out of her stupor by that and gasped. She turned and looked at Jack who's eyes widened in responce. They followed Barbossa up on deck and looked in front of them. Sure enough a ship was in the distance.

"I'm having a thought here Barbossa." Jack said stepping in front of Barbossa's telescope thing. "How's about we run up the white flag and Lily and I scurry over to the Interceptor to negociate the return of your medallion. Aye? What's say you to that?"

"No Jack, that's exactly the kind of attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier searched, when they're dead." Barbossa snarled. Lily glared at him and said, "No what lost us the Pearl was your mutiny."

"Lock him in the brig." Barbossa snapped to Bo'Sun.

"What about Lily?" Jack asked not moving.

"She'll be staying with me for a bit." Barbossa chuckled.

Jack knew what Barbossa's intentions were and he stood his ground. These bloody bastards were never going to harm his little sister again as long as he could help it. He took Lily's hand and started off towards the brig.

"I said she'll be stayin with me." Barbossa snarled.

"No she won't. She coming into the brig with me. And nothing you say is going to change that." Jack's vicious tone startled even Lily. He was always so...laid back. She forgot he could get angry.

"Fine take her, she's not that good anyway."

Lily felt a bit insulted by that but her eagerness to get away over-rode her chance to say anything back. She and Jack followed, or rather got taken by, Bo'Sun down to the brig and was locked in a cage.

"Seems to be a leak." Jack commented.

"Oh great, there are leaks in my ship!" Lily growled.

"Oi! It's not your ship, it's mine!" Jack argued.

"No it's not it's mine!"

"I'm older!"

"Ah but i'm more mature."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Jack and Lily glared at eachother then smiled and bursted with laughter.

"Alright luv it can be your ship for now." Jack chuckled.

Lily nodded and suddenly frowned. How was she going to protect Elizabeth or Willif she was locked in a cage?

* * *

xD I made this chapter in like 20 minutes. R&R! Jack/Elizabeth comes in a little next chapter ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

"Well this is going to be fun." Lily snarled. She looked out a tiny hole in the side of the ship and saw them gaining speed. "What's all that stuff?" She asked noticing crates and barrals floating by.

"They must have dumped everything off the ship." Jack replied looking out another hole.

Lily sighed and sat down on the floor. If she was trapped in this cage there was no way she would be able to help Elizabeth and Will. And the rest of her crew.

About two minutes later the ship lurched and turned sideways, sending an unsuspecting Lily flying forwards.

"Oi! What the hell what that?" She snapped getting up.

"Cannons!" Jack pulled Lily down on the ground along with him as a cannonball flew right through the holes Jack and Lily were looking through.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Both of them exclaimed. They glared at eachother then Jack noticed the cage lock was busted.

Lily jumped up and pracitacally ran on deck, and it was chaos on deck. She grabbed a rope and swung over along with the rest of Barbossa's crew.

"Anamaria! You alright?" She asked landing in front of her cousin.

"Aye, you?" Anamaria replied.

Lily punched a pirate off deck and said, "Eh same."

Jack noticed Elizabeth fighting off two pirates at once and was actually impressed with how she was handling it. But soon she was getting over run so he helped out. He pushed one of the pirates off deck and grabbed the other ones arm before it struck Elizabeth. "That's not very nice." He chuckled. Barbossa started shooting at them so he grabbed Elizabeth and ducked for cover.

"Where's your medallion?" He asked urgently.

"Wrench!" Elizabeth scoffed. She tried to slap Jack but he grabbed her bandaged hand and said, "Ah, but where is dear William?"

Lily heard that and looked around. When she didn't see him she looked at Elizabeth, who was over by the hatch going down below so Lily assumed he was trapped below.

"Will!" She shouted running over.

"Lily! Elizabeth! Help!" Will's voice shouted back.

Lily and Elizabeth tried to pull the broken mast off of the hatch but they weren't strong enough.

"We can't move it!" Elizabeth cried.

Suddenly Barbossa's crew came up behind them and grabbed them. Lily had her sword out but they grabbed her arms.

"Will!" She shouted. "Let go of me you imbeciles! Will!" She was dragged on to the Pearl and tied up on the mast along with the rest of the crew minus Jack.

"Lily, ye alright?" Anamaria asked again.

"Aye, i'm fine." Lily replied slowly.

Jack finally noticed her and ran over to untie her. When he untied her he stood back beside Twigg except now with Lily by his side.

Elizabeth got out from the ropes also and ran over to Barbossa right as the Interceptor blew up. Both Elizabeth and Lily gasped.

"You bastard!" Lily growled at Barbossa.

"Welcome back Miss Lily and Miss Elizabeth." Barbossa chuckled. "Ye took advantage of my hospitality last time, it only holds true now you return the favor." He threw both woman towards the crew.

Lily drew her dagger and cut every male her came within an inch of her and Elizabeth.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted from on the rail of the ship. "Lily and Elizabeth go free!"

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked amazed. Thankfully the crew stopped attacking Lily and Elizabeth so Lily was able to focus on Will.

"They go free." Will repeated. He pointed a pistol at Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa chuckled.

Will looked at Lily and Elizabeth breifly, then jumped back on the rail and pointed the pistol to his head. "You can't, but I can."

"Will no!" Lily said harshly but her mouth was covered.

Barbossa looked extremely confused as he looked up at Will, "Who are you?"

"No one! Just a brother of my aunts niece's cousin twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunich." Jack said gesturing towards Will in an odd fashion.

"My name is Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. One my word do as I say, or i'll pull the trigger. And be lost to Davy Jones locker!" Will exclaimed. Lily saw the seriousness in his eyes and was suddenly frightened, she knew he would actually do it.

"Name your terms." Barbossa said curiously.

"Elizabeth and Lily go free." Will repeated.

"Yes we know that, anything else?" Barbossa asked impatiently.

"And...the crew! The crew are not to be harmed." Will replied. He tried to ignore Lily's pleading looks towards Jack and Jack's wild gestures for Will to help him.

Barbossa thought for a moment then smiled evilly. "Agreed."

The crew released Lily and Elizabeth, who immedeatly ran over to Will, and Barbossa ordered the ship to stop.

"Alright Miss Elizabeth, this is your stop." He smirked.

Lily and Elizabeth looked out off the ship and noticed an island. Lily recognized it as the one Barbossa dumped her and Jack on ten years ago.

"What about me?" She asked frantically.

"Oh you'll be staying here. You have something...important also." Barbossa chuckled. '_He knows, he knows about my medallion._' Lily thought helplessly.

"No! What about me?" Jack suddenly spoke up.

"You'll be going with Miss Turner here." Barbossa gestured to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked slightly disgusted at that but she shook her head and sighed. She looked, to Lily, defeated. And that scared Lily because she could see the fire going out in Liz's eyes.

"Elizabeth don't give up hope. You and Jack just find a way off that island. I'll watch Will. We'll be fine." Lily whispered when she and Elizabeth were temporarilly alone.

"You love him don't you?" Elizabeth asked just as suddenly as she asked Will the same question about Lily.

"Yes I believe I do..." Lily replied hesitently. "Do you?"

"I thought I did. But I think I may have a thing for pirates." Elizabeth realized what she said only a moment to late. She clamped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Oh don't worry your secret is safe with me. Besides I think I know a certain pirate who may be interested in you." Lily grinned. "And no i'm not talking about Barbossa."

That made Elizabeth giggle slightly. Then she turned serious again. "Lily i'll find a way to help you and Will. Even if it means turning Jack into a raft and sailing to Isle De Morta."

Lily laughed and nodded, "I'll make sureme and Will stay safe."

Both girls breifly hugged before Barbossa's crew came back to chain both woman up.

"Jack, take care of Elizabeth..." Lily whispered to her older brother. "And stay careful."

"Don't worry luv she'll be fine with me." Jack thought about saying something but instead he grabbed Lily and hugged her tightly. "Don't let any of those bastards touch you for more then three seconds. The only man allowed near you is Will from now on. I love ye, be careful." He whispered into her ear.

Lily sniffed and nodded. She hugged him back and whispered, "Elizabeth loves you. I can tell. Or she's beggining to love you. So treat her well Jack. I love ye too." She released her brother and bravely stood next to Will who had been seething for about ten minutes. She took his hand and smiled at him.

* * *

;-; sniff That good bye almost made me cry...sniff R&R! More J/E coming in next chapter O


	11. Chapter 11

"Barbossa you lieing bastard, you swore she'd go free." Will snarled.

"Don't dare impune me honor boy! I swore she'd go free yes, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa chuckled evilly. He had Will tied up and put next to Lily, who wasn't tied up but she wasn't moving anytime soon.

"Though it does seem like a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads?" Barbossa commented looking at Elizabeth. "So i'll be having that dress back before ye go."

Elizabeth growled and took the dress off. She threw it at Barbossa and said, "It'll go well with your black heart."

'_I have to admit she does look good..._' Jack thought honestly.

Elizabeth took one last look at Lily and Will then jumped into the ocean. Jack, who was next, tried in vain to talk himself out of this.

"I really rather hoped we'd look past all this." He said.

"Jack...Jack. Did ye not notice? That be the same little island that we made ye govenor on in our last trip." Barbossa chuckled. He seemed to do that a lot.

"I did notice." Was all Jack said.

"Off ye go then." Barbossa undrew his cutlass and pointed it at Jack.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack reminded him.

"Ah by the powers you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa commanded. When Pintel brought Jack's pistol up Jack said, "Seeing as how there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll one pistol just as before. And you can be the gentleman to shoot the lady, and starve to death yourself." Barbossa grinned then threw Jack's pistol into the ocean. Jack automatically dove in after it.

_'Bye big brother..._' Lily thought sadly.

Jack swam to the island and threw the rope down on the ground. "That's the second time i've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. Only last time I had me sister with me." He commented.

"Lily will be fine Jack." Elizabeth said reasuringlly. She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder then started walking around the beach. Jack, who looked slightly confused, laid down on the beach to dry. He took off his effects and boots and laid them out to dry also.

"S'not so big is it luv?" He chuckled when Elizabeth walked towards him.

"No it isn't..." Elizabeth muttered distracted.

"What's wrong luv?" Jack asked noticing her far away behavier.

"Nothing Jack. And stop calling me luv." Elizabeth snapped. "We have to find a way off the island...how did you last time?"

Jack got up, brushed himself off then went walking to the middle of this island, Elizabeth followed close behind.

"This may not help Lily and Will but it will clear our heads." Jack said finding his hidden cache of rum.

"You mean get us drunk?" Elizabeth snapped.

"O'course luv! Oh I mean Liz, some of my best ideas I get when i'm drunk." Jack walked up close to Elizabeth and remembered about what Lily said. He grinned and pressed a bottle of rum into Elizabeth's hands. "Welcome to the Caribbean luv." He whispered into her ear. Then he chuckled and walked back to the beach with his rum.

"Lily are you feeling alright?" Will asked noticing how green Lily's face was getting.

"I'm fine. It's just...last time I was seperated from Jack I was raped. Ever since then he's never let me out of his sight." Lily whispered so that the crew wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry no harm will come to you while i'm around." Will said softly. He sat down beside herand gently put his arm around her. Lily leaned in to his embrace and sighed.

"Do you think Elizabeth will kill Jack before they can escape?" She asked.

"Possibly. He's not exactly easy to get along with." Will chuckled.

Lily nodded and hoped that her brother and Liz were ok.

"More rum I think!" Jack said getting more rum for himself. Elizabeth was sitting on the beach about ten feet from Jack with a full bottle of rum still in her hands. Although she wasn't going to drink it, it did give her an idea.

"Jack here have mine!" She said tossing it to him. He caught it then fell down clumsily.

Elizabeth giggled and walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Aye luv, just lying down. You should try it." Jack grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her down next to him.

"Jack let go of me." Elizabeth sighed. She didn't sound angry or anything she just sounded bored.

"No luv, I gotta teach ye to unwind." Jack whispered into her ear. He pulled her closer and tilted her headup so he could see it. "Pirates know how to relax." He pressed his lips against her and almost grinned again when he heard her gasp. He gently massaged her lips then ever so slightly nibbled her bottom lip.

Elizabeth, who up until this point thought Jack had lost his mind, soon found herself responding to Jack's almost hungry kiss. She wrapped an arm around his neck while the other arm grasped his shirt.

"Will do you love Elizabeth?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure. I love her but I love someone else." Will replied.

"Who could that other person be?" Lily asked playfully.

"Try and guess."

"Um Anamaria?" Somewhere in the back Anamaria had a coughing fit.

"Nope."

"Some floozy from Tortuga?"

"No!"

"Could it be...me? By any chance." Lily grinned.

Will smiled back and nodded, "Aye it's you." Then he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Lily sighed contently and hoped Jack was enjoying his vacation.

* * *

Mmmhmm Jack's enjoying his vacation alright ;) R&R! And as I said before I suck at romance scenes x.x so bear with me


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack, could you pass more rum?" Elizabeth's plan was starting to un-fold. After Jack had kissed her they both fell asleep but woke up about two hours later. Now Jack was drinking more and Elizabeth was "joining" him.

Jack tossed a bottle to her and said, "Know any good pirate songs luv?"

"One...but I hardly remember it." Elizabeth confessed.

"Let's have it then."

Elizabeth sighed and started to sing softly, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"Interesting..." Jack chuckled.

Elizabeth grinned and started singing more, "We pilfer and plunder and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

After she taught Jack the song he couldn't stop singing it, probably cause he was drunk. Elizabeth, who was partly somber, giggled and joined him while he sang and danced around the fire.

"I love this song!" Jack shouted, "Really bad eggs! Ooh." Then he fell down again. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her onto his lap. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time! Lily will love it!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth said dramatically. Granted she was a bit drunk but she knew what she was doing.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom." Jack said passionately. Elizabeth giggled and wondered if he'd ever talk about her that way, she got her answer though since she said it aloud.

"O'course i'll love ye as much as I love the Pearl and Lily." Jack grinned.

Elizabeth blushed slightly and leaned against him. "Jack...it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." She said snuggling into him.

"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." Jack chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist.

Elizabeth sighed and stared up at the stars, "Have they killed Lily and Will yet?" She asked.

"No luv, they're still on their merry ol way to Isla de Muerta. William and Lily should be fine." Jack replied nuzzling her neck.

"Jack aren't you worried?"

"O'course darling, but no reason to fret about it when ye can't do anything. Lily will handle herself and make sure Will stays out of trouble."

Elizabeth sighed and snuggled in more to Jack. When she noticed he wasn't moving she turned and giggled when she saw he was passed out. So she got up and allowed him to lay down. '_Time to put my plan in action._' She thought sadly looking at the rum. She disliked rum yet she loved it.

"Alright poppit, the captain wants to see you." Pintel snapped walking down and un-locking the cell door.

Lily raised her eyebrow but followed Pintel up to Barbossa's room. It looked the same except the picture of Lily and her family was gone.

"Ah Lily I was waitin for ye." Barbossa said looking up from some maps on the table. "Please step over here to the light." He gestured to a chair bathing in moonlight.

"No thanks I'm good where I am." Lily replied shortly.

"Fine. I've summoned you to negociate the return of my medallion...the one ye hold."

Lily glared at him and said, "No. I don't have a coin so I have nothing to give to you."

Barbossa looked at her up and down and said to Pintel, "Search her."

Pintel tried to search Lily's shirt but Lily slapped him and shook herself to prove that she didn't have anything. When he searched her pockets he also found nothing.

"Well where did ye put it at?" Barbossa growled.

"No where! I never had one. So you've captured me for nothing." She snapped with just as much malice.

"Take her back to the brig." Pintel grabbed Lily's arm and started dragging her back to the brig. Lily snatched her arm away and growled at him so Pintel quickly led her.

"What did he want?" Will asked urgently. He checked Lily to make sure she wasn't hurt then looked at her expectantly.

"Oh just to get my medallion." Lily smiled and took her coin out of a hole in the wall. "But he won't get it. They'll lift the curse over my dead body." She huffed and stuffed the coin in her shirt.

-Sorry it's been so long and sorry this is so short xD I just recently came back from vacation so i'll be updating a lot more again! R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

"Lily what was my father like?" Will asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Bootstrap was a great man. He was almost like a second father to me. He knew everything there is to know about sailing and he taught me a lot. He taught me a lot more about piracy and trust though." Lily sighed.

"Just so's ya know poppit ol Boostrap was against dumping you and Jack on that island." Pintel said while mopping up. "He even tried stopping us when we had our fun with you."

Lily remembered someone pushing everyone away from her and standing in front of her but up until now she hadn't known whom. "He did?"

"Aye, but as you can imagine that didn't sit to well with the captain." Pintel chuckled. "So he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps bootstraps. The last we saw of ol Will Turner, he was sinking down to black oblivon of Davy Jones locker."

Lily put a hand on Will's arm and said, "He was a strong, good, honest and funny man. You remind me a lot of him."

"Thank you Lily." Will smiled.

Jack groaned and sat up. He had a hell of a hangover. Then he smelled something burning. Turning around he could see Elizabeth standing in front of the burning island.

"No! Not good! What are you doing? You've burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!" He shouted running over to her.

"Yes the rum is gone." Elizabeth smiled.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectible men into complete scoundrals and two, that smoke signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you even think that there is the slightest chance that they won't miss it?" Elizabeth snapped.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack said desperately.

But Elizabeth ignored him, sat down and smiled again. "Just wait Jack. Give it an hour maybe two and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack pulled out his pistol but then seemed to think better so he stuffed it away and sat down beside her. "You know that means we won't be spending much time here, alone."

"Yes, but that's a sacrifice i'm willing to make to save Lily and Will."

"Really? Or is it that you're afraid of being here any longer..." Jack grinned evily.

Elizabeth looked at him and glared. "No it isn't. Unlike you I want to save Lily and Will from dieing. But seeing as you don't seem to care about what happens to them I don't know why-" She was cut off by Jack kissing her. But as soon as he did he pulled away.

"Just trying to get you to be quiet. Now if you think that I don't care about what happens to my sister think again. I'm on pins and needles trying to think if she's fine or not. But then I remember that she's a pirate and that she can handle herself, especially if dear William is there with her."

"Oh...well then why are you treating this as if it were merely a vacation?"

"Because my dear Elizabeth there is no point in worrying our heads off when there isn't a bloody thing we can do about it."

Elizabeth blinked and tried making sense of what Jack just said. Meanwhile Jack was chuckling and scooting closer to Elizabeth steathily. When Elizabeth figured out what he said she turned to look at him and found him two inches away from her face.

"Jack don't scare me like that." She muttered half heartidly.

"Alright luv." Jack smirked and leaned in to kiss her. Once again he felt sparks when her lips touched his but he just figured it was the rum the last time. This time he felt something else.

Elizabeth sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his neck. But then she heard someone calling her so she broke apart from Jack and looked around.

"What luv?" Jack asked irritably. He was just figuring out what he was feeling when she pulled away.

"I just thought I heard someone calling for me..." Elizabeth turned around and saw the Commadore and her father rushing towards her. Beside her she heard Jack groan in annoyence.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" Govenor Swann asked breathlessly.

"Yes, yes i'm fine. Jack has taken good care of me." Elizabeth felt Jack get up and stand next to her.

"Ello Commadore, Govenor." He smirked and bowed.

Norrington glared at Jack then looked at Elizabeth, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Commadore."

"Then let us go. The ship is waiting for us."

Elizabeth felt like doing a happy dance but settled for feeling Jack slip his arm around her waist as they walked to the ship. When they got to the row boat Jack helped her in and sat down next to her and that made Elizabeth giggle slightly.

"What?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Nothing, it's just that you were acting like my guard pirate."

Jack chuckled but fell silent because of the looks that the other two men were giving him. '_Yeesh if looks could kill..._' He thought bitterly.

Once they reached the ship Jack help Elizabeth onto the ladder then climbed up himself, dispite the fact that the Commadore wanted to climb up first.

"Well hello gents!" Jack said looking around the ship at all the navy men.

"Men, keep that pirate close." Norrington snapped. Murtog and Mullroy instantly appeared at Jack's sides.

"Commadore please, he's fine." Elizabeth sighed. Then she remembered about Lily and Will. "Commadore Lily and Will are in trouble. We must go help them."

"No, you're safe and that's all that matters." Govenor Swann said.

"Then we condemn them to death!" Elizabeth growled angrily.

"The boy's fate is regretable but then so is the choice to ingage in piracy. As for the pirate I really couldn't care less what happened to her."

"They did everything to rescue me! To provent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold as to project my professional opinion." Jack said waltzing over. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

Norrington glared at Jack and replied, "By remembering the I serve other Mister Sparrow not only myself."

"Commadore please I beg you. For me...as a wedding gift." Elizabeth resorted to her last, desperate attempt.

A shock wave went right through everyone at that moment, particularly Jack and Norrington.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commadore's proposal?" Govenor Swan asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jack sadly. She could see by his face that he was shocked but then he smirked and nodded. He mouthed one word to her 'Pirate.'

"I am."

-------Whoot! Ok good chapter x3 Not a lot of Lily/Will but eh next chapter will have them. R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you worried?" Elizabeth asked Jack from behind a changing wall.

"Bout what?" Jack replied lazily.

Elizabeth peeked her head out and glared at him, "About Lily and Will!"

"Oh that, not really. Although I am a bit worried about if you're marrying Norrington."

Elizabeth blushed and went back behind the wall.

"Don't get me wrong luv. I admire someone who's willing to do whatever it takes." She heard Jack slur but she was focusing on her navy outfit to much to listen.

"You know you're a smart man Jack," She walked out from behind the wall and looked at him. "But I don't entirely trust you."

Jack got up and walked over so that he was brushing up against her and said, "Peas in a pod luv."

"Help me fasten this, i have no idea what i'm doing." Elizabeth giggled gesturing to the front of her shirt was was slopilly buttoned up.

Jack un-buttoned her shirt and started buttoning it the right way. Brushing his hands on her stomach every chance he got. Once he was done he stepped back to admire his work.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth murmered.

Jack smiled an actual genuione smile and sat back down on his chair. A knock on the door snapped Elizabeth out of the haze she was in.

"Come in!"

Norrington entered and raised an eyebrow at her outfit but said nothing. Instead he turned to Jack and said, "Up on the deck Sparrow."

"Aye aye captain." Jack saluted drunkly and sauntered out. '_Bloody eunich_.' He thought angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will are you alright?" Lily said looking at him. He was rather pale and his eyes were closed.

"Yes i'm fine." Will mumbled.

"You sure? Because you don't look very fine."

"Just a little worn out I guess."

Lily smiled and brushed the hair away from his face, making him open his eyes. Lily felt as if she were melting as his eyes found hers, which to her was both annoying and amazing. The last time she felt this much for a person was when she and Jack were captaining the Black Pearl. And even then she felt love for a father, brother and friends. Never like this.

Suddenly Pintel came down and opened the cage. "Time to go." He smirked.

Lily grasped Will's hand and walked out, glaring at everyone she could see who wasn't loyal to her.

"Ah there ye are, as lovely as ever I see." Barbossa cackled. His beady eyes roamed her body slightly then he turned and ordered Bo'Sun to ready the life boats.

"Don't worry Lily, we'll be fine." Will whispered into Lily's ear reasurringly. Lily just gripped his hand in responce.

"I think it might be best to seperate you two until we get there." Barbossa said walking up to them again. He pryed Lily away from Will and practically tossed her over to Bo'Sun. "Keep her with you until we dock." Barbossa ordered.

"Aye aye captain." Bo'Sun chuckled. He laughed evilly when Lily tried struggling.

"Let her go Barbossa." Will snapped angrily.

"No I don't think so boy." Barbossa said almost boredly. "Take him to the wheel." He ordered to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Aye!" They barked.

Lily looked at Will helplessly then she squared up and shouted, "You better not hurt him you betraying bastards. He's not used to the sea life like we are."

"Wouldn't dream of it poppit." Pintel smirked.

Lily glared at him then looked out to the ocean. '_Where are you Jack?' _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I'll kill 'em, cut him to little pieces then toss him into the ocean._' Jack thought savegely. He was getting sick of Norrington strutting around with Elizabeth on his arm looking smug as a bug. And squishible as a bug in Jack's opinion. Of course it didn't look like Elizabeth was enjoying it either so that alone calmed Jack.

"Lizzie will you come 'ere for a moment?" Jack called.

Elizabeth smiled and disentangled herself from Norrington. "Be right back." She said hoping she wouldn't have to. Nothing against James it was just that he was getting irritating.

"Yes Jack?" She asked when she got to him.

"Looks like you're having a ball." He chuckled. He patted this stair next to him as an invitation for her to sit.

"Not really. I like James but he's starting to annoy me." Elizabeth sighed and sat down.

"Just like me."

Elizabeth glanced at him and said, "You know I wouldn't be doing this unless I was absolutly sure that we could save Lily and Will. I'm not doing this because I like it."

"Oh I know luv, i'm just teasin."

"Oh..."

"Anywho I just called ye over 'cause I saw you weren't enjoying yourself. Wanna go somewhere private?" Jack slurred.

Elizabeth wished that she could but instead she smacked him on the arm and said, "No Jack. James will follow. Besides I don't think there is anywhere private on this ship."

"Aye, redcoats everywhere." Jack sighed. He looked at the ocean and thought he heard Lily call him. But he shrugged it off as him missing her to much. '_Where are ye Lily?_' He thought.

* * *

Yay another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated ( I'll try and update more! Just keep R&Ring


	15. Chapter 15

Oh wow, i'm so sorry for not updating. There's really no excuse other then life has been getting so hectic and my writers block has just been increasing by each day.

I just wanna thank everyone who's still with me and this story. It's because of you guys i'm updating!

* * *

Jack woke up with a start. He had dreamed that Lily was being killed, which was probably true, and he was tied to the mast of the pearl. Un-able to help her, un-able to scream when her lifeless body hit the ground. 

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Turning Jack saw Elizabeth sitting in a chair next to his bed, with a book in her lap and a concerned look in her eyes.

"Nothin luv. Just a bad dream."

"Was it about Lily?"

"How could ye tell?"

Elizabeth shifted nervously. "I had a dream that I was tied to the mast of a ship, watching Will die in front of me. I couldn't move or yell or help, it was awful."

"Aye, it was something like that." Jack gestured for her to sit next to him. When she did he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "No need to worry though luv. Lily an Will will be just fine. As long as your dear eunich keeps his word and is sailing to where we need him to be."

She said something in reply but Jack couldn't hear because it was muffled by his coat. It sounded like an insult to his person though, and the way her nails were digging into his arms gave it away.

"I resent whatever you just said."

"I said, James isn't a eunich. Neither is Will. You're probably the eunich." She repeated in a huff. In the back of her mind Elizabeth knew she was treading on thin ice but she didn't care.

"I am not!" Jack replied indigintally. "But of course, you wouldn't know that. You could know it though..."

'_Pirates._'

* * *

Lily sighed and looked around her cell. Barbossa had made sure to seperate her and Will, meaning putting her in a cell and making Will work on deck. She couldn't even imagine what the crew was putting poor Will through. 

"Don't worry about Will, Lily. He's a tough boy." Gibbs assured her from the cell next to her.

"Thanks Gibbs." Thinking back Lily had to agree. Will had stood up to her and Jack, that in itself made him pretty tough, he didn't seem to be afraid of Barbossa or any of the other pirates either.

"We're landing soon." Anamaria observed, looking out a hole in the wall. Lily looked out her own hole and saw the Isle de Muerta in the distance. Soon she'd be offered up as a sacrifice along with Will.

It put life in perspective to know you were going to die soon. As much as she wanted to deny that she would die, as much as she knew she'd excape, there was always the small chance that they wouldn't make it.

She wanted to see Jack again, hear his drunken laugh. He was her everything, no matter what man came into her life Jack would always be number one. Ever since they'd been little she'd clung to him to protect her from the world. Which he did without question, but he couldn't protect her from this.

Neither could Will, as much as he wanted to try she knew he couldn't protect her from death. She knew he'd try and escape, or try and sacrifice himself for her, and she knew she couldn't let him. He still loved Elizabeth and that was alright with her. He deserved someone wonderful and Elizabeth was wonderful, dispite her objectiveness to everything pirate. He needed to forget about her, because she was a pirate and he was a law abiding blacksmith.

'_He broke a bunch of laws though...does that still make him law abbiding?_' Her mind argued.

'**Only to save Liz. He'd probably do the same for me but yes it still makes him law abbiding. Not to mention he dispises pirates, besides me. Maybe Jack...**'

A noise from the door broke Lily out of her stupor. Pintel and Ragetti came in and sneered at her.

"We've landed. Come on then."  
Ragetti opened the cell door and dragged her out. Before she left the room Gibbs and the rest of the crew wished her luck. As she walked out on deck she saw Will in one of the life boats, practically glaring the side of the ship off. He brightened when he spotted Lily however.

"The captain has decided you two can be in the same life boat." Pintel said while shoving Lily into the boat. He sat behind her while Ragetti sat behind Will.

"Are you alright?" Will asked automatically. He looked over Lily in search of any injuries, when he didn't find any physical ones he looked at her expectedly.

"Yes Will i'm fine." She replied solomly. She grasped his hand briefly then watched out to the water as they rowed into the island.

* * *

"Land ho!" Jack shouted gleefully. He stood at the helm, behind the man who was steering the ship, gazing out at the island. 

"Thank you Sparrow." Norrington snapped. "We can all obviously see that."

Elizabeth stood next to Jack and hoped they weren't to late. She was ready to fight all those pirates if it came down to it, just to rescue her friends. Something Jack, unfortunatly, didn't want her to do. He had told her she would stay on the ship so as not to get hurt.

"Sparrow, in the life boat. Elizabeth you stay here. Men, with me." Norrington ordered sharply. Elizabeth wondered if he ever didn't sound sharp or harsh.  
While Norrington's back was turned Jack snuck a peck on Elizabeth's cheek, then climbed into the life boat. She smiled and wished she could return the favor, but Norrington had already sat into the life boat and bid her farewell.

"Elizabeth I do hope you don't like that pirate." Her father commented from behind her.

"Of course not father, not in that way. He is my friend however." She replied. The lie tasted bitter in her mouth but then she had gotten used to lieing by then.

All of a sudden two soldiers grabbed Elizabeth by the arms and started dragging her to Norrington's main cabin. Her father didn't do anything to help so she figured he already knew they'd do this. Then she realized she never told Norrington about the pirates.

"No wait I have to tell the Commadore!" She shrieked. "I have to tell him that the pirates can't die!"

Gillette smirked at her and made to close the door, "Don't worry miss. A little mermaid flopped on deck and told him the whole story."

As he shut the door Elizabeth screamed, "This is Jack Sparrows doing!"  
She knew Jack was behind this. He didn't want her to get hurt so he locked her in a room. Unfortunatly for him he locked her in a room with a window and some sheets. The sheet rope was a scheme she was well familier with, as she used to use it to get out of the house as night when she was young. She ripped off the sheets then opened up the window to see the distance down. Luck was on her side as she spotted a life boat hanging below her.

"Elizabeth I am proud of you. But you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision." Her fathers voice came from the other side of the door. She glanced at the door briefly before tieing the sheet to the bed post and climbing out the window. Once in the life boat she was torn between taking back the Pearl or helping Jack save Will and Lily.

Deciding it was probably better to rescue the crew of the Pearl so that they may help her help Jack she started rowing towards the anchored Pearl.

* * *

"Will i'm sorry you got dragged into this." Lily muttered while the pirates were dragging her and Will up to the Aztec chest. 

"I'm not." The look in Will's eyes made Lily weak, he looked ready to die. His shoulders were squared and he was grasping her hand. It made her heart break to see him willingly accepting death.

Something silver suddenly caught the corner of her eyes. She looked and saw Jack lurking in the shadows, when he saw her looking at him he winked. It raised her spirit emensely to see her brother. She was filled with an incredible urge to not give up, to fight off the death that was approaching.

The urge grew stronger as Barbossa stood next to her with his knife. She glared while he raised the knife in preperation to kill them. Before he finished his sentance however Jack came waltzing through the crowd, looking completely drunk.

"It's not possible." Barbossa whispered incredously. He couldn't believe his eyes. The man he'd "killed" 3 times was again coming back, the man was like a pirate boomerang.

"Not probable." Jack replied with a twinkle in his eye. A hand on his shoulder from Bo'Sun stopped him from going any further.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked breathlessly.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for, of course, Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman."

"Shut up, you're next." Barbossa growled. He bent Lily over the chest and was about to slit her throat but Jack piped up again.

"You don't want to be doing that mate..."

"No I really think I do."

Jack shrugged, "You're funeral."

Annoyed Barbossa stood up and glared at Jack. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Because," Jack slapped Bo'Sun's hand off of his shoulder and climbed up to meet Barbossa. "Because the S.S Dauntless is just offshore, waiting for you."

A ripple effect spread through the cave as Barbossa's men looked behind uneasily, as if the Navy would suddenly jump in. Barbossa however just looked thoughtful. Glancing at Lily and Will, who were both staring at Jack, he seemed to be weighing his options.

"Hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best." Jack gestured to the crew, who chortled. "Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa pondered for a moment then glanced back at Lily and Will. "I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill them?"

"Oh no by all means, kill Will. Just not Lily." Jack replied. "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance..." He leaned down and grabbed a handfull of coins from the chest, as he dropped them in he spoke. "After you've killed Norrington's men, every... last... one."

Lily noticed he kept one of the coins, but no one else but Will seemed to notice.

'_What are you up to Jack Sparrow?_'

* * *

Looooong chapter for my faithful reviewers! I swear to everything POTC that i'll update again over the weekend. Just R&R to make me go faster 


	16. Chapter 16

Yay i'm almost done with this! 8D This may be the last chapter!

* * *

Will saw what Jack did and formulated a plan in his head. So he decided to play along with Jack. 

"You've been planning this from the beggining, ever since you learned my name."

Jack was proud that Will caught on so quick. Lily however was still a bit clueless but she trusted Jack knew what he was doing.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder." Barbossa suddenly snapped.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty five. And i'll buy ye a hat, a big one with a feather...Commadore."

Lily wondered again what Jack was up to. He wouldn't dare betray Will but it seemed like he was acting out a plan. She hoped it was a good plan since Barbossa's crew was heading out to kill the Navy soldiers. Then it dawned on her, Jack had kept a coin for himself which made him immortal which meant he could fight Barbossa. And if she could get Will free of his bindings he could lift the curse and Jack would be able to kill Barbossa.

While the crew moved out Barbossa made a few stay back with him while he sat down on the pile of treasure. Jack decided to look around and find something worth stealing, when he saw a gorgeous ruby ring that seems to have a fire design about it. He figured it would be nice to give to Elizabeth so he grabbed it. While everyone was distracted Lily whispered Jack's plan to Will, who was surprised but knew what he had to do.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa commented.

"Me, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid." Jack gave a meaningful glance at Will who nodded in return. Suddenly Jack grabbed a sword from the pirate in front of him and threw it to Will. Lily unsheathed her sword and cut Will's bonds so they could fight.

Barbossa jumped up and started dueling with Lily until Jack stepped in and punched him in the face. Which, naturally, made Barbossa focus on Jack. Lily turned to Will, who was taking on three pirates and started helping him. She thrust at one and cut him in the stomach, then pushed him into the water. It felt nice to fight again.

She saw Jack getting impaled to late. Gasping she forgot he was immortal until he stepped back into the moonlight. Barbossa looked more shocked then Lily and Will did. Until Jack twirled a coin in his fingers.

"Couldn't resist mate." He smirked.

A sharp pain in Lily's leg tore her eyes away from Jack. She looked down and saw a dagger in her leg, thrown by a pirate Will was fighting. Growling she ripped it out and saw Will fall down. She tried to limp over but her leg was bleeding badly.

Suddenly the pirate was knocked away from Will by Elizabeth. She helped Will up and looked at Jack oddly.

"Who's side is Jack on?" She asked in amazement.

"At the moment?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and helped Will skewer the pirates, then Will stuck a bomb into one of them and pushed them out of the moonlight. Once they exploded Will ran towards the chest while Elizabeth ran to help Lily. Jack, spotting Will, cut his hand and threw his coin at Will while Lily did the same. She saw Barbossa pull out his pistol and aim it at Elizabeth but Jack was to quick for him, he pulled out his own pistol and shot Barbossa in the chest.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol and now you waste yer shot." Barbossa chuckled.

"He didn't waste it." Will barked. From up top the chest he dropped three blood stained coins into the chest. Another ripple effect ran threw the cave as Barbossa looked down at his chest, which was bleeding.

"I feel...cold." He gasped. With his last ounce of strength he aimed and shot Lily in the gut then fell dead onto a pile of treasure.

Pain was shooting through Lily with outrages speed, it was like a thousand knives piercing her in her gut, leg and hand. Then her body suddenly went cold.

"Jack...i'm getting cold." She sputtered. Jack was already at her side, along with Elizabeth and Will, and he looked scared. More scared then he ever did in his life.

"Lily you'll be fine. Just don't fall asleep luv." He said while lifting her up into his arms.

"I can't Jack...my strength to keep awake is failing me." Lily whispered. She grasped Will's hand from beside her and felt blood choking her. She spit it out onto Jack but Jack didn't seem to care.

"I love you Jack." She muttered.

"I love you too Lily, now stay awake." Jack replied.

"I'm sorry." With those words Lily strayed into darkness. The last thing she felt was Will's hand squeezing hers and Jack putting her into the life boat, then it all went black.

* * *

Light pierced Lily's eyelids as she stirred. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to make sure she was still alive. She was on a ship, that much she could tell, in a white room. Everything was white, except the walls which were wood, and Lily assumed it was a Navy hospital wing. 

"Lily you're awake!" Elizabeth grabbed her in a hug then released her quickly. She was afraid she might injure Lily more if she held on.

"Liz...where's Jack and Will?" Lily struggled to sit up but Elizabeth pushed her back down.

"Lay down, you'll hurt yourself. Will is up top with Commadore Norrington...Jack is in the brig."

"What!?"

"James threw him in the brig when we got on the ship. I tried everything I could to stop him but Jack is a pirate and by law James is under the authority to throw pirates in jail." Elizabeth looked down sheepishly.

"Then I shall go to the brig with my brother." Lily snarled. Again she tried to get up but this time a knock on the door surprised her and made her slip. Jack entered the room with un-certainty and Lily never saw him look so depressed. But when he saw her awake he stood there in shock.

"Jack, you ok?" Lily smiled tearfully. At once Jack was by her side, hugging her for dear life. She hugged him back with as much emotion. "I thought i'd never see you again."

Jack kissed her on the head and released her. "Even death isn't enough to stop Captain Lily Sparrow."

"Jack what happened, why are you in the brig? You just saved Norrington's ass!" Lily exclaimed. Elizabeth had left, probably to get Will, so Jack took her spot on Lily's bed.

"Ah yes, well the eunich has decided that because i'm a pirate I shouldn't even live. No matter what good deeds i've done."

"What about me? I'm a pirate too."

"When you're healed you'll be hanged as well." Jack huffed. "He would have let you die by the gun wounds but Lizzy talked some sense into the man. Something along the lines of she won't marry him unless he gives you medical attention."

"Bloody eunich." Lily snapped. Again a knock on the door startled her but she relaxed when Will stepped into the room, with Elizabeth in tow. Will sat beside Lily, noton the bed, and kissed her on the cheek.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, practically ignoring Jack and Elizabeth.

"Better then before." Lily had come to a decision, she would have to tell Will she didn't love him. She could see he wasn't going to give up land for her, and she wasn't going to be landed. "Jack, Liz could I have a moment alone with Will?"

Elizabeth nodded and walked out but Jack narrowed his eyes at Will. "Don't injure her." He barked then followed Liz out.

"Will...this won't work." Lily blurted out. Will looked surprised but she pressed on, "I know you think you love me but I can see you still love Elizabeth. I'm alright with that because I don't love you. I mean I do love you, but as a friend. We just wouldn't work-" She was suddenly cut off by Will kissing her.

He backed away after a moment. "Lily I love you but I see what you're saying. I'm a blacksmith who stays on land and you're a pirate."

"I'm glad you understand."

"But you're wrong, I don't love Elizabeth like I used to. She's my best friend and she has been since I was a boy but that's it."

Outside Jack and Elizabeth were sitting in the crow's nest, much to Norrington's disapproval, watching the sea. Elizabeth sighed and looked over at Jack, who was lazily running his hand through her hair.

"Lily is telling Will..." She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I know. She probably expects me to tell you the same thing." Jack slurred.

"Will you?"

This time Jack sighed and pulled Elizabeth onto his lap. "She's right but no i'm not gonna tell ye the same thing she's telling the whelp. You already know everything she's saying and it's your decision, not mine."

Elizabeth layed her head on Jack's chest and closed her eyes. "I don't want to be another woman of class, but I have to stay on land for my father. He loved me so and it would kill him if I left with pirates."

Jack didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms around her and looked back out to sea. Of course Lily was right, they would never work out him and Lizzy. Lizzy was just so different then the other women he'd known. She was fiery, free spirited but still lady like at the same time. Something he admired in a woman. It reminded him of Lily at times. He wouldn't say he loved her...but he did feel more for her then any other woman he'd ever met.

Soon Elizabeth fell asleep. Then Jack remembered the ring he found in the cave. He quietly slipped the ring onto Elizabeth's finger and smiled. It looked good on her. Below him Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"This is wrong." Elizabeth snapped. A few days had passed since the crows nest and they had landed in Port Royal. Jack was being led onto the hanging platform along with Lily. 

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Governor Swann replied forlornly.

On the platform Lily was limping to her spot next to Jack. She looked out at the crowd, who was watching her with interest, to search for Will. She saw him bow to the Commadore and the Governor then wink to Elizabeth. Lily had gone through her plan with Will days before and she was proud to see him follow it through.

She cleared her throat to Jack and gestured her head towards Will, who was pushing through the crowd with speed and urgency. Elizabeth caught onto the plan and faked a faint, which distracted Norrington and her father.

Lily gasped when she felt the floor drop below her but thankfully Will had thrown two swords onto the bottom for her and Jack to stand on. He lept onto the platform and pushed the executioner off onto Norrington. Lily had been cut free, along with Jack, and was running towards the battlement wall. She heard Jack and Will behind her but she didn't bother to turn around to look at them.

Suddenly soldiers blocked her way so she halted and Jack ran into her. They both hid behind Will fruitlessly.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington snapped. He and Governor Swann glared at him while Elizabeth caught up to them with a breath of relief.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates." Governor Swann added.

"They good people." Will argued. Jack smiled smugly from behind. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place Turner." Growled an annoyed Norrington. He was getting impatient.

"It's right here, between you and them."

Elizabeth stormed beside him and crossed her arms in front of Lily. "As is mine."

Lily grinned at Jack, who was beaming, and chortled when Governor Swann yelled at the Navy men. She noticed Cotton's parrot sitting on top of a flag and her heart soared, her and Jack could get out of this after all. She nudged Jack and glanced at the parrot.

"Well i'm feeling rather good about this." Jack smirked. He waltzed up to Swann and breathed on him while talking. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?"

He stopped at Elizabeth and tryed to find words. Elizabeth just smiled and kissed him, in front of everyone. In a minute Jack pulled back and grinned at her, then stepped in front of the wall. Lily had joined him after hugging Will.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" He stepped backwards again and fell off the wall before he could finish. Lily rolled her eyes and saluted to everyone before jumping in after him. She giggled at Jack then started swimming towards the Black Pearl that was sailing off shore.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack barked at Gibbs when they got on deck. Anamaria handed Lily her coat to dry off with while Jack started walking towards the helm.

"We figured they were more actual...guidelines." Gibbs replied.

Jack ignored him and stroked the wheel. Then he remembered everyone and barked out orders. They all scrambled except Lily, who stood beside him.

"We have the Pearl back." She whispered in awe. Jack slung one arm around her shoulders and pulled out his compass. Oddly he started humming a tune Lily wasn't familier with.

"And really bad eggs...drink up me hearties yo ho." Jack sang softly. Lily squeezed him then climbed up to the crows nest. She looked back at Port Royal and smiled when she saw Will and Elizabeth still standing on the battlement, watching them sail away.

'_Until next time my friends._'

* * *

Holy cow it's finally done! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! R&R please! I'll be making a sequal when I have time! 


End file.
